Comenzo en Alexandria
by Anna Kyouyama3
Summary: Parodia de el Juego Final Fantasy IX, notable juego y talves historia, invitados a leer tb los que no lo han jugado.
1. Default Chapter

Muy buenas noches, acá estoy con mi primer el fic pero no quiero dar lastima así que eso no lo pesquen.  
Quiero antes que nada poner bien en claro que este (como se podran haber dado cuenta) es una parodia de el juego Final Fantasy IX con el protagonista de Hao ya que encuentro que le queda mucho mas el papel que a Yoh ( por lo mujeriego entre otras cosas). Pero si los rewiew son a favor de que Yoh personifique a Yitan ahí lo pensare. No estoy ni a favor ni en contra de ninguna de las dos parejas.  
También les dejo en alto que algunas de las peleas las suprimire o solo las nombraré.  
  
Cuando sucedió en un lugar llamado Alexandria.  
  
Un barco a niebla surcaba los cielos tranquilamente con un destino fijo hacia una ciudad bastante conocida para presentar la obra teatral ''Quieres ser mi canario?''  
  
¿?: Entendido jefe, la princesa será raptada como y de acuerdo al plan inicial, así que deje todo en mis manos.  
  
Jefe Silver: Y eso hago pues hombre!, así que confio en ti Hao.  
  
Ren: Si confía en un chimpancé con cola y recién llegado está bien......  
  
Detalle para los que no han jugado el juego, Hao (en este caso) tiene cola que mucho mas adelante sabran el porque.  
  
Hao: Eja!! Confía un poco más en mi tio (vocabulario del juego ya que yo soy chilena).  
  
Ren: Solo cercioraba que el Jefe no fuese a arrepentirse....  
  
Jefe Silver: No me arrepiento.  
  
Chocolove: Entonzes apuremoznoz, que ze no va' el día pue'.  
  
Ren: Algo coherente que digas.....  
  
Chocolove: ¿qué inzinúaz ojos de shimbancuaho chimbonguero no ma'!!!!!!?  
  
Y así surgió la pelea......  
  
******************************Otro Lugar************************  
  
¿?: Esta ya no da para más.......  
  
Continua........ Así termina por lo menos el primer capitulo, por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo por que tengo ceva, pero pronto seguiré con la continuación......  
  
Atte. Anna Kyouyama. 


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi canario?

Acá les tengo el segundo capitulo en el cual ha habido un cambio en uno de los personajes gracias a la sugeriencia de de una de las lectoras que estan siguendo el fic y tambien fanatica de Shaman King y FF9  
  
Capítulo 2: ¿ Quieres ser mi canario?  
  
¿?: esto ya no da para más............  
  
**************************Volvemos a el Barco************************  
  
Jefe Silver: BUENO COMPAÑIA TANTALUS (prefiero no cambiarle el nombre) TODOS SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER, HAO, TU DEBES RAPTAR A LA PRINCESA MIENTRAS QUE LEN TE CUBRE LA ESPALDA- EN ESO CHOCOLOVE LE PONE UNA CAPUCHA EN LA ESPALDA A HAO.  
  
Chocolove: Pa' que no lo de frío pue'- A los segundos después le sale un chichón en la cabeza, algo moreteado y en un rincón.  
  
Jefe:Ejem............ASÍ QUE A SUS PUESTOS QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A ALEXANDRIA. LISERG, RECUERDA QUE TIENES EL ROL PRINCIPAL CON TAMAO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TODO SALGA PERFECTO.  
  
Liserg: Descuide Jefe, todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado.  
  
Tamao: Si, no se preocupe.  
  
Jefe: Hemos llegado.  
  
**************En Alexandria********************************************  
  
Un singular personaje se encuentra por las calles de esta gran ciudad sin saber que hacer.  
  
Manta: Tengo ya la entrada para la obra que presentará la compañía Tantalus, pero ahora no se que hacer con ella.  
  
Niña que salta la cuerda: Debes a ir a que te la timbren en la carpa que esta en el centro de la plaza.  
  
Manta: Gracias  
  
NQSLC: De nada  
  
Manta hace lo que la niña le había dicho y va hacia la taquilla que le habían mencionado.  
  
Manta: Señor.........Disculpe.........-mostrando la entrada....  
  
Taquillero: ¿Quieres que te timbre la entrada? Dejame verla..........lo siento, esta entrada es falsa......-Nota el desaire que dejo al joven- Pero no te desanimes, habrán otros años.  
  
El extraño joven sigue caminando por un callejón cerca de la plaza donde le habían rechazado la entrada tratando de encontrar un consuelo, es cuando se encuentra con un singular personaje.  
  
¿?: Veo que estas triste, ¿no será que te han vendido una entrada falsa o algo por el estilo?, que mal, por eso te doy la oportunidad de tu vida, te propongo ser mi esclavo y podras ver la obra que presentan.  
  
Manta: No lo se, es que..........  
  
¿?: Eso lo tomaré como un si ( se que no es así pero la finalidad es la misma), primero me tendrás que conocer un poco, mi nombre es Jack y me dicen Jack el del Callejón, ahora, te daré la primera misión que deberas seguir, es bastante simple, así escucha, debes vigilar que nadie venga a este callejón, si alguien viene lo aullentas o le dices cualquier cosa ¿ entendido? Entonces haslo.....  
  
Manta obedecio sin saber mucho lo que estaba haciendo, no tuvo casí ninguna complicación y fue cuando Jack termino lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Jack: Listo, ahora trae esa escalera para ver sobre el tejado........PERO RÁPIDO!!!!!!!!  
  
Y así fue como comenaron a encaminarse sobre los tejados para una buena ubicación para mirar la obre teatral.  
  
Jefe Silver: BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS, NOBLES, GENTE DE PLATEA Y SIN DESPRESTIGIAR A LAS PERSONAS DEL TEJADO, HOY TENEMOS EL AGRADO DE PRESENTARLES A USTEDES, EN ESPECIAL A LA REINA BRAHAME, LA OBRA QUE HA PREPARADO LA COMPAÑÍA TANTALUS, CON USTEDES: ''¿QUIERES SER MI CANARIO?''.  
  
***********************Mientras en el castillo ****************************+  
  
Hao: Yo buscaré escaleras arriba, quédate aquí para vigilar por si viene algun soldado..  
  
Len: Está bien, pero no te retrases.....no nos debemos demorar mucho.  
  
Hao: Si lo se......  
  
Hao sube las escaleras para toparse con una joven encapuchada que estaba bastante apresurada y Hao le intervenia el paso.....  
  
Hao:-La observa por un rato, la mira de cerca- Me pareces bastante conocida, además de bella......un momento....¿TÚ NO ERES.........................................?  
  
En eso la joven sale corriendo sin dejar terminar a Hao, este la sigue y se topa con Len.  
  
Len: Pasó corriendo una chica que me parecio que estaba bastante apresurada y me paso a llevar.  
  
Hao: NO ES CUELQUIER CHICA LEN, ERA LA PRINCESA, HAY QUE SEGUIRLA!!!!!!!!  
  
Continuará.....................  
  
Acá está el segundo capitulo, como dije y vuelvo a repetir estoy en CEVA y no tengo mucho tiempo de seguir o de hacerlas muy largas, lo que si les pediré un favor, ¿ me podrían ayudar a elegir un personaje para Freija y su amado Flatley, Beatrix si Steiner va a ser Ryu. Tambien pueden ser personajes de otras series que sean conocidos y que sean acorde a la personalidad del personaje.  
  
Atte. Anna Kyouyama 


End file.
